Nero
Nero is a character from the Devil May Cry series, serving as a main protagonist of Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nero vs Adam Taurus * Roxas vs Nero * Nero (DmC) vs Alucard (Castlevania) * Corrin VS Nero * Nero vs Dante (DmC) (Completed) * Hellboy vs Nero * Nero vs. Issei Hyodo * Jecht vs. Nero * Meisuke Nueno vs Nero (Abandoned) * Nero VS Saber (Mordred) * Nero VS Naoto * Nero vs Gene * Nero VS Vincent Valentine (Completed) * Nero Vs Velvet Crowe * Weiss vs. Nero (Completed) * Nero vs Trunks Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blade (Marvel Comics) * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Clare (Claymore) * Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * James Heller (Prototype) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Rock Howard (The King Of Fighters) * Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History The Son of Vergil and Unknown Woman, Nero was left at an Orphanage in the City of Fortuna where he was given his name due to the Black Blanket that he was wrapped in and during his time there grew close to Kyrie, Credo, and their Parents however when Kyrie and Credo's Parents were killed during a Demon Attack, Nero eventually became and Death Battle Info Background * Age: 19 (Devil May Cry 4), Mid-20s (Devil May Cry 5) * Weight: N/A * Height: 6'2 * Affiliation: Order of the Sword (Formerly), Devil May Cry (Currently) * Occupation: Holy Knight (Formerly), Devil Hunter (Currently) * Is potentially the most Vulgar Character in Devil May Cry **At least is among them alongside Nico Devil Bringer *A Demonic Arm that takes the Place of Nero's Right Arm *The Devil Bringer can absorb Items of Power and utilize their Powers or Store them *Capable of Blocking a Strike from the Rebellion *The Devil Bringer reacts when Demons with Intense Demonic Power are Present serving as a Radar *Can Create a Spectral Arm **The Spectral Arm can be outstretched to grab enemies **Spectral Arm can be used to Lift Heavy Objects such as Larger Demons Devil Breakers *Created by Nico to replace Nero's lost Devil Bringer *Made from Various Demonic Items *The Base the Devil Breakers Connects too is Capable of Firing a Wire that attaches to Demons **The wire is capable of pulling demons towards Nero or vice versa if they're too heavy **The wire is strong enough to pull Malphas when Rawhide is equipped *Able to carry up to eight arms on his person *Can still equip and use them even after Nero grows his arm back *A Total of Eight Devil Breaker's Were Created **Overture ***First Prototype Devil Breaker ***Created using the corpse of a Blitz ***Emits Electric Shockwaves ****Electrical Shockwaves can Launch Goliath Back ***Overture can be Overloaded and turned into a bomb ****Bombs can be exploded on a Timer or Exploded Manually **Gerbera ***Made for Defense and Agility ***Release a Shockwave from the Palm of Gerbera ****Shockwave can Negate Attacks and Reflect Projectiles ****Shock waves can thrust Nero out of the way of Attacks ***While on the Ground and Charged; Can fire a Powerful Laser and can control where the Laser Hits ***While in the Air and Charged; Can fire Multiple Penetrating Lasers that Bounce off of surfaces **Punch Line ***A Devil Breaker with Jet Propulsions ***Created from the Horn of Goliath ***Can fire Punch Line as a Guided Missle that Strikes an Enemy Multiple Times ***Nero is capable of Riding Punch Line like a Skateboard/Hoverboard ***When Charged unleashes a Powerful Uppercut that is capable of launching Large Enemies back **Helter Skelter ***A drill that can break through guards **Tomboy ***Increases the strength of Blue Rose and Red Queen **Buster Arm ***Acts similar to Nero's original Buster move ***Deals way more damage than the default Buster **Rawhide ***A whip made from a fragment of Gilgamesh ***Increases the strength of Nero's Wire Snatch **Ragtime ***A Devil Breaker that can slow time down ***Created using a piece of a Geryon ***Fires a small bubble that slows time down for anything that's inside it ***When overcharged, creates a large area that slows down everything, except Nero, for a short time ***Any projectiles that Nero fires into these fields will slow down as well ****They will deal extra damage to enemies when the field ends Weapons *Red Queen **Nero's Primary and Signature Weapon **Customized Version of the Blades utilized by the Order of the Sword **Modeled after a German Großes Messer **While not a Devil Arm, the Unique Construction makes it as Powerful as One **When revving the Handle of Red Queen; a Flammable Liquid is Sprayed over the Blade giving it a Fire-Effect ***Resulting Fire-Effect increases Red Queen's Damage and Range ***Enhances all of Nero's Attacks **Withstood strikes from Dante's Rebellion and Vergil's Yamato *Blue Rose **A double-barreled revolver that fires two magnum bullets **A delay causes one bullet to go before the other; the first bullet damages enemy armor, while the second one hits the vulnerable flesh inside **Capable of matching Ebony & Ivory in terms of firepower and firing rate **Carries up to six shots **Can also fire one bullet at a time **Has extra magazines just in case of reload **Can fire special multi-hit bullets with Color Up *Yamato **Originally used by and belonged to his father, Vergil **Dark-forged demonic katana **Cuts through space and dimensional barriers **Fires blades of energy with a swing **Can disappear or reappear at the user's will Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Without Devil Bringer: ***Capable of Knocking and throwing away Scarecrows ***Sent Dante flying with a Dropkick ***Capable of Embedding Rebellion into the Head of a Statue ***Put out an entire mining camp on fire with a single swing of Red Queen ***Blocked a Sword Strike from Berial with Red Queen and pushed ***Capable of throwing Dante ***Capable of pushing a Statues Sword apart from the Rest of the Body ***Effortlessly kicked a Pew across the Room ***Easily launched multiple Scarecrow away just by swinging Red Queen ***Kicked away One-Half of a Car that was Cut-In Half and Launched towards him **With Devil Bringer: ***Capable of Lifting Berial off the Ground ***Lifted a Statue's Sword and Threw it ***Can crush the Head of the Savior shattering it ***Capable of Deflecting Multiple Punches from the Savior ***Can throw Frosts with Ease ***Capable of tearing Smaller Demons apart with Ease ***Slammed Dante into a Floor hard enough to break it ***Threw a Scarecrow into a Stone Gate with enough force to break it *Superhuman Speed **Dodged Multiple Point-Blank Shots fired by Dante from Ebony & Ivory **Capable of Fighting and Killing Blitz, A Lightning Demon **Fast enough to catch the Lance of a Bianco Angelo with a Book **Capable of Dodging Multiple Projectiles fired by Artemis **Caught the Extended Bladed Finger of a Faust **Capable of Reacting to the Speed of a Fury **Dodged Multiple Pillars of Ice erupting from the ground in front of him *Superhuman Durability **Unfazed by crashing into a Concrete Wall breaking it **Survived being impaled and slammed into the wall by several Bianco Angelos **Survived getting impaled by Agnus **Survived Vergil swinging the Yamato into his Midsection and proceeded to pull it out and impale Vergil with it *Expert Swordsman **Trained by Credo, Supreme General of the Holy Knights **Skilled enough to Defeated Credo while he was Angelo Credo **Managed to Match and Overpower Dante in a Sword Fight **Capable of Matching and Defeating Vergil **Is able to Match the Blade Strikes from a Fury *Expert Marksman **Is Capable of shooting bullets fired by Dante from Ebony & Ivory out of the Air **Shot Several Empusa while he was Leaping from Multiple Objects *Regeneration **After Awakening his True Demonic Power was Capable of Regenerated his Right Arm within Seconds **Regenerated from being impaled by a Bianco Angelo **Had the Yamato enter his Midsection and Pulled it Out himself without any signs of lasting Damage *Engineering **Assembled the Red Queen with only the use of his Left Hand in a Very Short Time **With help from Nico worked on the Van they use **Potentially Modified Red Queen and Blue Rose's Parts and Appearance **Capable of Performing Maintenance on Red Queen Devil Forms * Feats *Killed Countless Demons throughout Fortuna, Redgrave City, and The Qliphoth *Killed a Group of Scarecrows by himself without using his Weapons or Devil Bringer *Overpowered and defeated Dante in their First Encounter **Dante admits that he underestimated Nero *Defeated Berial, Bael, and Echidna *Effortlessly Overpowered and Defeated Agnus *Defeated Angelo Credo *Destroyed the Savior's Head with his Devil Bringer *Intrusted with the Yamato by Dante *Defeated Sanctus Diablico while wielding the Devil Sword Sparda *Killed a Blitz while only having one arm *Defeated Goliath, Gilgamesh, Artemis, and Malphas on the same day *Managed to land a Single-Slash along Urizen's Hand leaving a cut *Unfazed by the Van driven by Nico nearly slamming into him *In the Novel of Devil May Cry 4, Dante claims that Nero may surpass him in Brute Strength *Held back Dante and Vergil with his bare hands and wings *Defeated Vergil Faults *Cocky and ill-tempered *Inferiority Complex *Easily Overpowered and Nearly Killed by Urizen Twice *Nearly died from Blood-Loss as a Result of Vergil severing the Devil Bringer from his arm *Overpowered and likely could've been killed by Dante in their Second Encounter when he took the fight seriously *Blue Rose needs to reload *Red Queen and Blue Rose can be destroyed Gallery Dmc_nero_render_by_k1113-d45rit5.png|Nero as he appears in Devil May Cry 4. Super Nero (Model) DMC4.png|Super Nero in Devil May Cry 4 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Half Human